Yule Be Wiggling Credits
Murray Cook Murray Wiggle Jeff Fatt Jeff Wiggle Anthony Field Anthony Wiggle Greg Page Greg Wiggle Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick Dorothy the Dinosaur Feenie Wade Henry the Octopus Reem Hanwell Wags the Dog Andrew McCourt Choreographer Leeanne Ashley Rebecca Knox Ben Murray Corinne O'Rafferty James Stevenson Naomi Wallace Larissa Wright Seren Anu Kuiam Anu David Lauren Baldacchino Chelsea Cranefield Kierren Cranefield Kelly Rose Daniel James Day Jessica Fawcett Carla Field Clare Field Dominic Field John Paul Field Joseph Field Luke Field Seamus Field Luke Gaffney Sarah Geelan Sarah Hayes Julia Herlihy Cooper Jackson Jakub Kyral Sinead Kyral Ashleigh Lindsay Kiara Lindsay Sian Lindsay Keelin MacDonald Erin Moffal Goergia Munre-Cook Hamish Munre-Cook Sam McFadden Michael McFadden GeRevieve McFadden Milton Page Ellen Parker Joseph Perez Rebecca Perez Nichole Rogers Alexandra Rowley Lilliana Schattovits James Shoulder Almee Spiteri Special Appearances Aunty Kay Ritchie Fred Gaffney Executive Producers The Wiggles Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page Producer Paul Field Director Chisholm McTavish Production Co-ordinator Jim Peters Director of Photography Borce Damcevski Technical Director Douglas Kirk Gaffer Graham Mulder Gaffer Assistants Ted Williams Ben Dougart Ian Barwick Camera John Abbot Peter Bouliy Anthony Polkinghorn Craig Watkins Off-line Editor Steve Rees On-Line Editors Douglas Kirk Chisholm McTavish Audio post Craig Abercrombie 3D Animator Tom King Additional Footage (And the World is One on a Christmas Morning) Craig Abercrombie Paul Field John Field Sound Recordist Craig Abercrombie Boom Operator Alex Keller Runner Robert McNamara Make Up Neena Adams Wardrobe Angela Kyral Set Design Freerange Animation Andrew Horne Set Construction CFX Set Design Chris Dudrys Timothy Gurner Riggers Robert Santucci Martin Roper The Wiggles would like to thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families The Syndney Entertainment Centre Tim Worton, Dale Scotting. David Druery, Claudia Barcca Fogarty School of Irsh Dance - www.fogartystudio.com Banks School of Scottish Dance Leanne Newcombe Carolyn Wootlett Department of Community Services Blacktown City Smash Repairs - Graham Smith St. Joseph's College, Hunters Hill Our Lady of the Rosary Catholic Church. Kellyvile Farger Vincent and the Franciscan Friars Gaffney International Licensing Fred Gaffney and Diana Markezic Barry Moore Dianna O'Neill Publicity (02) 9369 3205 Nina Stevenson. Stevenson Court Lawyers Margaret Shearer. Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers The Wiggles use Australian Made Mation Gutiars Mation For all licensing enquires contact: Gaffney International Licensing (03) 9933 8600 Songs Doing a Dance Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) Just Can't Wait for Christmas Day Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes) Here Comes the Reindeer Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes) And the World is One on a Christmas Morning Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes) Christmas Polka Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Jimmy the Elf Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) Jingle Bells Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Morgan Crowley, Paul Paddick (Wiggly Tunes) Christmas Around the World Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes) Carol of the Bells Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley (Wiggly Tunes) Murray's Christmas Samba Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Decorate the Tree Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick (Wiggly Tunes) Angels We Have Heard on High Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) A Scottish Christmas Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Come One Everybody (We'll Tap for You) Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) Yule Be Wiggling Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) Musicians Vocals Greg Page Mark Punch Paul Paddick Carolyn Ferrie Guitar Murray Cook Anthony Field Terry Murray John Field Bass Murray Cook Drums Tony Henry Volin Maria Schattovits Cello Margaret Lindsay Trumpet Dominic Lindsay Percussionist Phil South Backup Vocals Mark Punch Greg Page Anthony Field Jeff Fatt Murray Cook Special Guest Vocalist on Carol of the Birds Morgan Crowley Special Thanks to the Wiggles Office Staff Patrick Field Michelle Robinson Tony Rioseco Sarah McClosky Glynis Worrell Contracts For all bookins and enquires regaring The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party contract: The Wiggles Live! Pty Limited PO Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Tel: 02 9810 4777 Fax: 02 9555 2992 The Wiggles Concert Information Line: 1 900 929 455 Visit the Wiggles Website at Www.thewiggles.com.au Copyright © 2001 The Wiggles Touring PTY Ltd. Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Christmas Category:The Wiggles Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:ABC Video